createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunken Ones
Created by /u/NilTwo GEOGRAPHY The cities and strongholds of the Sunken are hidden in the depths of the sea. The most important and protected ones are made in the skeleton of massive lion turtles. These are regarded as holy sites by each and every sunken man, woman, and child. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The sunken are part of a race of goblins, with the particular quirk of exceptional adaptive capabilities given enough time and desire. The sunken just happened to have more than enough time. The sunken have a diverse spread of adaptations depending on their roles in the caste system but the most common adaptive measure is their ability to breathe underwater. HISTORY Led by Titanace, the first of the timeless ones, the sunken began their journey as refugees escaping the armies and wars of the long forgotten kingdoms of desert, where they found a massive wandering lion turtle. The lion turtle pitying them, promised them lifelong guidance, making the mistake that they would only be one of the many races and species that they have seen go extinct in their long age. There they made their first city upon the back of the lion turtle, first of many to come. And there they festered like a disease that ended. And there they hunted off the wild life of both the lion turtle as well as the surrounding seas. Using the lion turtle as a base of operations, they ravaged the seas, raiding merchant ships, explorers, and local islands for food, resources, and slaves. This endless thirst did not exclude their home either, they made sure to exploit the turtle to the fullest. The lion turtle could no longer stop the deep infectious disease. His shell they carved into shields and armors for their ships. His flesh fermented the growth of generations. His magical essence fueled the magic of the sunken to new deep lows. And when he finally fell to depths, they still would not let him rest. And with his own promise, they binded his magical heart and soul with magical chains and primal runes, they kept his beating heart and his soul trapped, fueling magics to generate air into their new desiccated home under the sea. SOCIETY Absolute monarchy. The Sunken are ruled by the 7 Timeless ones, goblins that were given enhancements of immortality by forgotten gods that they outlasted, led by Titanace, the only true Timeless. Having lasted so long, they adapted to age even when those gods were finally forgotten by the common people and their magic waned, they survived. Having lasted so long and with a little bit of indoctrination, they are considered literal gods by the sunken. As a council, they have absolute control over the race but are very rarely ever seen. Their commands are carried out by Sunken Kings that rule over a single stronghold or city. The people are put into a caste that ranks them based on how their adaption helps the race. For example, those whose skin harden like armor are placed in the The Crusted caste where they are educated as soldiers. The caste goes as following, (Timeless ones) (Sunken Kings) (Time Priests) (Merchants) (The Crusted) (The commoners) CULTURE The sunken are fanatically religious to the Timeless ones as gods. Everyone once a prays the Timeless once a day. This is self-enforced by the commoners themselves. For the Timeless, they could undergo any pain or mutations if they were asked by them. This makes the more deeply fanatic Sunken to be very dangerous as they begin to value outcomes over life. The Sunken raid ships and islands around the seas for resources and equipment but they are not primary a raiding empire. They have their own economy from fishing, crafting, harvesting underwater plants, and mining underwater veins. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic users are highly valued in the society and given benefits as soon as they are found. The Sunken take importance in cultivating magic users with the goal of raising them as Time Priest. Time Priests are leaders of the commoners, often found leading raids, research and daily praying. Thus making magic user bloodlines more common than normal. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Those that cross the seas will often have to pay a fee to Sunken for passage fees, those that don’t, find that they never see their destination. As for the merchant side of the Sunken empire. It is hard to see them coming ahead of time as they will more often than not rise out of the sea at noon and sink back into the depths at midnight. However they can be a merchant’s best friend, often selling rare and stones and pearls from the depths that are inaccessible to the land dwellers, or offering to sell back family or items that have fallen to the seas. POSTS The Sunken Index #31 “Sunken”